


Anywhere But Here

by LuciferIsLifee



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), I am deckerstar trash and I didnt even mean to be how funny is that, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lucifer, and I cant wait for S5 so I had to write it all out, honestly I just have a lot of feelings, im shit for tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferIsLifee/pseuds/LuciferIsLifee
Summary: Chloe's left to deal with the fallout of Lucifer leaving, this is what that might look like based on the S5 trailer.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Anywhere But Here

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 is quickly approaching but not quick enough because this popped into my head and I pumped this out in about an hour. Is anyone else okay? No? Great. Let's be not okay together! 
> 
> -Christian Rose
> 
> P.s 
> 
> Yes, the title is a song, because I lack the ability to come up with my own titles. The song is Anywhere But Here by Safetysuit which is 10000% a Deckerstar song if I ever heard one.

As soon as Michael stepped foot on Earth, Lucifer sensed it. The tingling in the base of his neck was a telltale sign that his twin was no longer in the Silver City, a place that Lucifer was banned and forever untethered from. It was at first, a foreign feeling after so many years separated from the other half of the very first set of twins. Sat atop his throne of brimstone, leg crossed over the other like the picture of poised that he was, he pondered.

Michael, much like many of his siblings, didn’t visit Earth. They thought they were above it, above the humans. It also was not their Father’s will for them to mingle with humanity. So why now? Countless years had passed since Lucifer had flown from his penthouse balcony into the night sky, leaving behind the only thing he’s ever loved. _Leaving behind her._

The thought of the Detective made Lucifer’s once vibrant heart _thud_ with an intensity that was unlike its usual longing. This was no coincidence, Michael showing up in his absence. This was not a friendly Earth visit. This was _not_ their Father's will. This was a _desire_ , something of which Lucifer knew all too well.

The last time he was staring into his own face, a perfect mirror, was when he begged Michael not to toss him out of Heaven’s gates. The Sword of God did not show mercy, his blade was placed firmly under Lucifer’s chin. And what followed was considered the greatest fall in history.

History was a funny thing, because it always repeated itself. The Devil was not ignorant to this, not by any stretch of the imagination. Time and time again he watched great empires on Earth fall, sending the worst humanity had to offer to his doorstep. To his punishment. 

However, this was a first, Michael being on Earth. And while there’s always room for firsts, Lucifer could not justify within himself to not take a peek into what Michael may be doing. 

With his jaw set and his mind racing, Lucifer began plotting a quick trip to Earth. Just to see what Michael was doing, _nothing else_ , he had to remind himself. Father forbid he got his hopes up, he wasn’t even sure what year it was on Earth anymore. He wasn’t sure how many of the humans he had come to care for were still living, _if they were still living_ , he grimly thought. 

* * *

Chloe had been trying, she really had. In the months that came after Lucifer's departure, she had changed a lot of the routine that had become normal to her. The first few weeks were contrary to popular belief, not the hardest. 

No, it wasn’t hard trying to explain to Dan a logical reason as to why Lucifer would just take off, never to be seen again. It wasn't heartbreaking delivering the news to Trixie, who had sat down in the same spot she stood and sobbed uncontrollably for hours on end. It wasn’t difficult to look Maze in the eye and tell her that her friend of eons had abandoned her on Earth, not only without a word but without her as well. It wasn’t even gut wrenching to tell his brother that Lucifer was finally where Amenadiel wanted him for such a long time, after all the progress the brothers had made. Ella had been angry, furious even and it still wasn’t hard for Chloe to watch her storm away yelling words in a language the Detective always wished she had a better grasp on. 

However, Linda was hard and also happened to be first.

Chloe had made her way to the doctors home, some hours after she had peeled herself away from staring into the night sky where the Devil and his beautiful white wings had flown off for the last time. It took her a full ten minutes to gain the strength to carry her legs to the front door. Another few had passed before she even lifted her hand to knock. All her brain could manage to do was putter, reality still not setting in for her. She felt as though she was dreaming, _or having a really horrible nightmare,_ she had bitterly thought to herself. 

Before her knuckles could actually land on wood, the front porch light turned on and the door swung open. Blond hair that was haphazardly thrown into a loose ponytail came into view first, before the Detectives eyes descended to Linda’s tired face. 

“Chloe! I thought I heard someone's car pull up, I was just making Charlie a bott-”

“Lucifer is gone.” Those were the first words that came from her mouth, since her declaration of love which seemed simultaneously a lifetime and a few moments ago. Linda looked at her puzzled but stepped aside, signaling to Chloe that she could enter her home. The Detective had glanced around, eyes in search of a certain Angel of the Lord. “What do you mean Lucifer is gone? Did he go to Vegas again? Because I swear we have made too much progress for him to be slipping bac-”

“He’s in Hell.” Chloe’s face was blank, her voice lacked any life to it. Linda regarded Chloe for a moment, then silently went to sit down on her couch. She wasn’t looking at anything in particular, eyes wondering the room, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. “Hell? As in he’s in turmoil from tonight's events? He’s probably blaming himself. I should go to Lux, talk him down. He has to know this wasn’t at all his fault. Amenadiel explained to me that it was Eve who summoned the demons. Lucifer couldn’t have known.”

In the time it took for Linda to come up with an explanation Chloe had no doubt she wanted badly to be the case, the Detective sat down beside her and took her hands in her own. When Linda’s eyes met hers, all she saw was glass. “Linda..” She sighed. Her own bottom lip betrayed her and trembled. Her voice wavered with what came next, “He flew down to Hell. He said he had to keep the demons contained, that they must have a King. He’s gone.” 

“But he _hates_ it there.” The doctor's tears spilled over, relentless and hot. “He said he’d never go back. He cut his own wings off years ago so he’d never have to!” Chloe flinched at the memory of his scars, ones she knew no longer graced his back but were forever burned into her memory. She sucked in a breath when she realized she had stopped breathing, anticipating Linda’s reaction. 

On the totem pole of people in Lucifer’s life, Linda sat in high regards and while Lucifer wasn’t good with his words, his actions spoke plenty. The entire day he insisted that they find his nephew, not only because he was flesh and blood but Chloe was certain, because this was Linda’s child. He would have and actually _had_ done the same for Trixie, because she was Chloe’s “Spawn” as he liked to call her. 

“I know he does. But he said he couldn’t have the demons coming to Earth to come after Charlie or..” She stopped herself. She couldn’t make this about _her._ She had never felt more insignificant than she did in the moment he said those very words to her. Because he was making the ultimate sacrifice and his Father had to have known that if Chloe could take his place, she would have. In a heartbeat. If ever someone did not deserve to go to such a horrible place, it was the Devil, as oxymoronic as that sounded.

“You.” Linda supplied through her tears and gasps for breath. Who was Chloe kidding, of course Linda _knew._ She had been treating him for years and knew Lucifer had feelings for Chloe, feelings he all but admitted to her that night. No, he hadn’t said the words but a quick look back on their time together told her time and time again that he did. Much more than he was willing to admit, especially on the verge of leaving her behind forever. Even in his last moments on Earth, he couldn’t be selfish with her. 

The poor doctor was sobbing, uncontrollably and Chloe let herself join. They sat there for a long while, holding each others hands, heads bowed in anguish. Neither were sure how long they sat there but when Amenadiel finally walked into the room, presumably woken up by their mutual crying, Linda was the first to speak. “Amenadiel, oh gosh, I am so sorry.” She let go of Chloe's hands after a quick squeeze and rose from the couch, crossing the carpet and melting into his embrace. “What’s the matter you two?” He had asked with concern lacing both his words and his features. 

Then the everlasting nightmare of being the bearer of bad news started all over again for a very tired Detective. 

* * *

Six months had passed and the days were only getting harder. Chloe almost wished she was back in Linda’s house, consoling an Angel and therapist while they looked for answers they wouldn’t get. Instead now she was throwing herself into her job and becoming quite the alcoholic on top of it. _Would Lucifer approve? Definitely_. She imagined he would give her one of his goofy grins and say, “There you go Detective! Distraction is one of the many beautiful things I’ve discovered about humanity.”

And that was the problem. Everywhere she looked, everything she did, all she saw was him. Every case file that dropped on her desk, which now held a picture of Lucifer and herself that he surely hadn’t known existed, made her sick. Her closure rate had remained the same and she of course continued to put bad guys behind bars, often telling the worst of them that she knew the boss where they were going. Most probably thought she meant the warden of the prison they’d end up in but _oh if they only knew._

Instead of going out to any of the hundreds of clubs in LA she found herself in Lux every night that she didn’t have Trixie. More often than not Maze would drink with her, the demon had taken the upkeep of the club into her own hands. “No need to stop the party just because the host is gone.” She had said bitterly in the first few days after Lucifer had gone back to her place of birth. Plus, Chloe was sure, the cash flow wasn’t too bad. And on nights when she was too drunk to drive or even walk sometimes, she found herself hiccuping on her ride up to the penthouse. 

The penthouse, another memory lane that she couldn’t stay away from. As much as it burned to be in the Devil’s home without him, it was the closest she allowed herself to feel to him. She would aimlessly walk around taking in every aspect that her drunken mind allowed. She had read many of his books, first editions sometimes with notes inscribed by the original authors. It didn’t surprise her in the least, she actually found it amusing to think that the Devil had probably influenced a lot of history involving art, music and literature. He had excellent taste in all of the above. 

And excellent taste in alcohol as well. She half the time wondered who was replacing the expensive bottles from his personal bar as she gradually tore her way through them, though she didn’t have to wonder much. As angry as she knew Maze was, the demon was heartbroken, just didn’t know how to express it. Her replacing the bottles probably held some semblance of normalcy to her, which in turn probably made her feel better. 

She would lay in his bed for hours, curled up in one of his shirts, trying to remember the way his arms felt around her. Trying to remember the way he smelled because in the months that had passed, his clothes began to smell more like the wood in his closet than himself. Sometimes she’d wander into his bathroom and grab her favorite bottle of his cologne and spritz it a few times around the penthouse, just so she could fool herself into thinking he may have come back when she woke in the morning. 

His piano however, remained untouched. She was sure her clumsy fingers would find a way to throw the instrument out of tune and she knew how annoyed he would be if he discovered it. _Like he ever would,_ she would chastise herself. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to touch it. Just like she could barely bring herself to step out of the glass doors and onto his patio. The last place he stood. 

And as the days came and went, the pain in her heart only grew. She was drowning, without a clue how to pull herself out of the small trench she had surely consumed in alcohol alone. 

So imagine her utter surprise when she found herself crouched below a kitchen counter, having almost been shot and heard _him_ whistling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure there's much more to add to this piece but I'm a sucker for the feedback that I'm hoping I get so if y'all wanna further explore this narrative then please feel free to drop a comment and let me know how y'all feel and do be honest about it! I haven't wrote much in years, the last story I have posted will likely never be finished because I've lost interest in it and me admitting that has taken a lot. I hate not finishing projects but I can't help that life has certainly taken me in different directions. With that being said I know I'm extremely rusty, any and all mistakes are my own. I was so excited to have wrote even this much I forewent anyone else reading it in favor of jumping the gun and posting! Okay, I'll shut up now!
> 
> -Christian Rose


End file.
